Una oportunidad
by erdo
Summary: Corea quiere una oportunidad para mostrarle a su Aniki puede hacerle muy feliz. Pero China no se la dará tan fácilmente. —Claro que aceptaste. El amor y las oportunidades son originales de Corea. —dejo escapar una sonrisa orgullosa. ONE SHOT  Enjoy


**Notas de la autora:** No puedo creer que haya escrito esto. Si, es CoreaXChina porque… ¡casi no hay nada de ellos en fanfiction! & con los lindos que son…  
Espero que les guste & eso :)

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia & Hetalia World Series me pertenecen y claro que hago este fic con ánimos de lucro, pues es obvio que me pagan. Claro, sería bonito pero no.

.•·.·´¯`·.·• .•·.·´¯`·.·• .

**Una oportunidad**

.•·.·´¯`·.·• .•·.·´¯`·.·• .

—Dame una. —soltó Corea.

Había llegado de improviso a la casa de China, empujando gente y atropellando uno que otro panda que vivía en aquella enorme residencia, solo para verlo a él. Tras encontrarlo degustando unos dulces, pensó seriamente si debía hacerlo pero al verlo con aquella enorme sonrisa y recordar porque le gustaba tanto, se armo de valor y se acerco a él.

Y lo soltó.

Tras oír aquellas extrañas palabras –pero por alguna cara causa, no desagradables-, la cara de Yao solo demostraba sorpresa, al no entender del todo lo que el otro asiático deseaba. El otro al darse cuenta, se hizo explicar.

—Quiero una oportunidad, Aniki… para mostrarte que puedo hacerte muy feliz. Una cita. Te llevare a donde quieras…—con una gran seguridad, le tomo la mano y sin embargo lo único que encontró fue la fiera mirada del otro, que negó con la cabeza.

—No.

El día anterior rechazo a Corea. No sabía porque, pero sentía una rara picazón palpitando cada instante en su cabeza. Aunque también podía ser que aquellos bonitos gatitos con los que jugó el otro día tenían pulgas… sacudió la cabeza, estaba saliéndose de la tangente.

Ese día era reunión mundial convocada por Estados Unidos. No tenía ánimos de ir, pero fue obligado. Al llegar, noto que casi todos los países ya se encontraban en la sede. Por alguna extraña razón su mirada busco al extrovertido asiático, encontrándose solo con su lugar vacío.

La junta dio inicio y sin embargo, Corea del Sur no daba señales de vida. Frunció el ceño y se cuestiono internamente porque le interesaba tanto, si normalmente hasta se alegraría de su ausencia.

—¡China! —Estados Unidos gritó, esperando sacar al asiático de su ensoñación. Le molestaba que no le prestaran atención. China, algo sorprendido dio un pequeño salto sobre su asiento.

—¿Q-qué sucede, aru? —tartamudeando, respondió. Notó que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él y se estremeció levemente.

—Talvez necesite algo que comer. Yo puedo prepararle algo…—Inglaterra se ofreció. Todos se horrorizaron y negaron, incluso China que por fin presto atención a la conferencia.

—Talvez China quiere ser uno conmigo…—en un movimiento rápido, Rusia se había acomodado atrás del de cabellos azabaches, que aterrorizado sintió como lo abrazaba. Y como todos se alejaban de ellos.

—¡No mientras yo viva, da-ze! —como si de una película se tratara, Corea ingreso pateando la puerta.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras todos los revisaban de arriba a abajo.

—¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta, aru? —exclamó, apretando los dientes. Yong Soo llevaba puesto un vestido de maid y una peluca castaña, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Y oh, también unas orejas de gatito.

_Tan lindo. Tan lindo. _

Y lo poco de cordura que tenía se acabo cuando vio que Francia se acerco. Con toda la fuerza que logro reunir, empujo al ruso y se dirigió al coreano, jalándolo de la mano como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Tras asegurarse que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, exploto.

—¿Qué te pasa, aru? —le miro, molesto por todo el show que acababa de hacer. El otro intento responder, más fue interrumpido por el chino. —Quítate eso ahora mismo.

Im Yong Soo frunció el ceño, más no parecía molesto si no… extrañado.

—Pensé que te gustaría…—explico, jugando con sus ahora largos cabellos. —Cómo a ti te gustan las cosas bonitas, pensé que talvez así aceptarías salir conmigo—oculto sus ojos bajo una cortina de cabello.

China se sorprendió bastante, pues no pensaba que el otro pudiera… ridiculizarse, solo por él.

—Quítate eso—repitió, mientras el otro subía la mirada e inflaba las mejillas.

—Ve conmigo. —dijo, recuperando su sonrisa. —Es un muy bonito lugar y ahorre por algún tiempo…—su tono de voz fue bajando, hasta volverse casi inaudible.

El más bajo de estatura tras algunos minutos de silencio, no hizo más que exhalar y asentir como respuesta.

—Te espero a las cinco de la tarde. No llegues tarde, aru. —tras decir esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin darle cabida a ver el rostro del otro que se ilumino en felicidad.

Había aceptado.

Tras llegar a su casa –en realidad no le dio más importancia a la conferencia, que terminaría seguramente en una pelea inútil-, se dejo caer en el suelo, intentando reflexionar porque había dicho que si.

Y porque le había importado tanto las miradas que todos aquellos pervertidos le dirigían al más joven.

Miro aquel reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared, encontrándose con que eran las dos de la tarde.

Faltaban tres horas y no dejaba de pensar en eso. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía a dónde le llevaría y por tanto, que atuendo debía usar.

Fue a su dormitorio y saco toda la ropa que tenía, sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primera cita.

Pero ciertamente y a pesar de ser una de las naciones más antiguas, China no había tenido una cita en toda su vida. Solo había salido con Rusia varias veces pero era obligado y siempre terminaba asustado y en la delegación.

Tras varios minutos reflexionando, pensó que lo mejor era usar su ropa habitual: un Changshan color rojo con pantalones blancos.

—Si enserio a Corea le importo, no me dira nada aru…—se dijo a sí mismo, para luego darse un baño.

Tras salir, se peino su larga cabellera. Oh, y se dio cuenta que faltaban aún dos horas.

—Aún falta mucho—dijo, para luego recostarse en su cama. —Dormiré un poco, aru…—cerro sus ojos y de repente a su mente vinieron varias Shinattys, pandas y jirafas.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, al sentir algo con sabor dulce sobre sus labios. Y se horrorizo cuando se dio cuenta que eran los labios de Corea.

—¿Qué pasa, aru? —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño para después empujar al otro, que se sonrojo al verse descubierto. —¿Porqué me besaste?

El otro se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en lo interesante que era el techo.

—Contéstame—exigió, intentando llamar la atención del otro. La mirada de Corea se ensombreció.

Y no tuvo más que responder.

—Te amo, aniki—dijo, tan normal como si hablara del clima.

Y por segunda vez en su vida, China sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba. El otro lo quería, era cierto pero… _¿de veras lo amaba?_

—No tienes que contestarme—habló el más joven. —Por ahora puedes cambiarte, para ir a la feria—y le sonrió, entregándole una bolsa.

China refunfuño algo pero tomo el paquete y se dirigió al baño, a cambiarse.

Y mientras caminaba, se pregunto si en realidad, el sentía algo por Corea. Le quería, la verdad. Era su hermano menor pero… nunca se cuestiono en serio, si era más que amor fraternal.

Se sentía feliz cuando lo veía, aunque le hostigaba.

Se preocupaba si no miraba discutiendo con Japón, probablemente tenía problemas.

Se enojaba cuando lo veía cerca del estúpido de América.

Acaso… ¿estaría enamorado?

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos, abrió la bolsa encontrándose con…

—¿Una yukata? —se pregunto, algo extrañado. Era de Japón pero en realidad no le extrañaría que Corea le hubiera robado la idea.

Sin más preámbulos se la coloco. Era bastante bonita, color rojiza, con unas flores dándole un aspecto ciertamente femenino pero no era algo que en realidad importaba.

El nunca había sido muy masculino.

Salio, encontrándose con Corea esperando su salida. El otro se quedo en shock al verlo y se sonrojo.

Y de pronto toco su pecho.

—Extrañaba tu pecho… es tan suave al tacto ~—siguió fantaseando, mientras el milenario suspiraba. —Te ves fantástico. —alabo, saliendo de su ensoñación.

China se sonrojo y por fin presto atención al atuendo del otro. Era un traje parecido al que usaba ocasionalmente, solo que era de color verde.

—¿Porqué usamos ropa que fabrico Japón, aru? —preguntó. El otro hizo un puchero y negó fervientemente.

—Fue fabricado en Corea ¡Da-Ze~!—exclamo, sonriendo orgullosamente. El otro supo que no admitiría que había entrado a la casa del país del sol naciente así que suspiró, hasta cierto punto resignado.

—Ya vámonos, aru…—extendió su brazo, cosa que el otro entendió completamente y le jalo para llevarlo a su destino.

No lo quería admitir, pero de vez en cuando Corea podía ser… normal. Lo llevo a una bonita feria, donde se subieron a varios juegos –más por que el coreano quisiera que por él-.

Tras un rato caminando, se encontró con un juego de habilidades donde se requería lanzar aros y que cayeran en varias botellas que estaban acomodadas sobre el suelo, se encontró con un personaje muy parecido a su Shinatty, era muy bonita y sin embargo Shinatty era aún más bonita. Había oído que se llamaba Hello Kitty.

Intento ganarla, sin embargo perdió.

—Tontos juegos occidentales…—berreo, algo molesto.

—¡Yo la ganaré por ti, Aniki! —Clamo el más alto, para luego intentar ganar –con buenos resultados-. China sonrió felizmente, recibiendo aquel bonito premio.

—C-corea…—su voz sonó titubeante y escondió su cara tras sus largos cabellos azabaches. —Quiero ese gato. —apunto a un peluche, que tras un rato igualmente gano el coreano.

Tras un rato, Corea termino llevando a la ruina aquel negocio. El pobre hombre encargado lloró al perder su negocio y sin embargo, China estaba más ocupado en ver al otro.

Ambos salieron del lugar cargando muchas cosas.

Luego comieron algo de Kimchi y después unos dulces, que Corea comio con gusto y sin embargo, dijo que los dulces de China eran más deliciosos.

Su recorrido termino entre risas y la mirada a unos hermosos fuegos artificiales. Y Wang Yao en esos instantes, deseo que esos momentos fueran eternos.

Para su desgracia, tras acabar el esplendido espectáculo Corea se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa.

—Fue bonito…—dijo Yong Soo, tratando de hacer ambiente. Tras llegar a la casa del otro, se despidió con un gesto con la mano.

Y China se pregunto si realmente quería que se fuera.

—Gracias por dármela Aniki, la oportunidad—expreso el otro, que se alejaba lentamente.

Algo se quebró en el mayor. Y supo que no quería.

—Corea…—su voz sonó tan baja, que si Yong no hubiera estado caminando tan lento esperando que su Aniki recapacitara probablemente no lo hubiera oído. —Tienes otra.

El coreano parpadeo y contuvo la respiración.

—¿Otra qué, Aniki?—preguntó, aunque ya sabía de que trataba. Pero deseaba oírlo en labios de su hermano. Dio la vuelta, encarando al de mayor edad.

China suspiró, sonrojándose y maldiciendo internamente al otro asiático.

—_Otra…_ otra oportunidad—silbo, tratando de disimular su vergüenza. —Te daré todas las que quieras, aru—bajo la mirada, totalmente avergonzado. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

—¡ANIKI! —Corea chilló emocionado ¡China al fin había reconocido lo genial que era! —Claro que aceptaste. El amor y las oportunidades son originales de Corea. —dejo escapar una sonrisa orgullosa, que no hizo más que aumentar la vergüenza del otro.

—Calla. Solo lo hago por las Shinattys, aru—dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero tenemos que hacer unas pequeñas reglas para que esto funcione—extrañamente, el coreano parecía estar hablando en serio y su semblante siempre alegre desapareció.

Hasta su extraño cabello había puesto una cara rara.

China trago saliva, esperando su castigo por ser tan tonto y amar tanto a las cosas bonitas.

Y talvez, pero _solo talvez, _por empezar a sentir esas horrendas mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía. Estúpido Corea.

—¡No te le acerques más el ruso y tus pechos son solo míos! —exclamó el de mayor altura, recuperando aquella actitud tan característica. Yao suspiro y pensó que aquello era una locura.

—No puedo hacer eso, aru—le miro, esperando que el otro comprendiera. Corea solo infló sus mejillas en un gesto infantil pero que a ojos del chino, se vio inmensamente adorable. Se abochorno y bajo la mirada. —Pero… bueno, intentare alejarme de Rusia. Solo porque me asusta ¿esta bien? —el coreano le miro ilusionado, esperando aquellas palabras que había esperado oír durante toda su vida.

Tras un silencio incomodo, Yao se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada avellana parecía comerle vivo y era muy insistente. De seguro ni siquiera Finlandia se debía sentir tan mal cuando estaba con Suecia.

Suspiro para después ruborizarse. Estúpido Yong Soo que le obligaba a decir cosas tan ridículas.

—M-mis…—tartamudeo, algo cohibido de decir aquellas palabras pero se armo de valor. —Mis pechos, aunque yo no tenga, son tuyos, aru…—se quedo en silencio, esperando una reacción por parte del otro.

Solo se encontró con la brillante risita de Corea, que no hizo más que aumentar su vergüenza.

—_Tonto…—_susurro, para luego, contradiciendo lo que normalmente hacía, ir hacia el coreano y tomarle la mano.

El otro se le devolvió el gesto, con aquella sonrisa tan radiante que logro un cosquilleo en el estomago de China. A eso se le podía llamar amor.

Pero el amor que pensó tenerle al otro desapareció tres minutos después, cuando el coreano insinuó ir a un hotel para 'celebrar su amor'. Y pensó que si iban a ser pareja, debía prohibirle entablar relaciones con Francia.

.•·.·´¯`·.·• .•·.·´¯`·.·•

_¿Reviews?_

_Hay que darle amor a esta parejita :)_

_Si desean alguna parejita no tan común, pídanla. Yo amo el crack & lo no común._


End file.
